Christmas at Freddy Fazebears Pizza
by sailorpluto16
Summary: Just a fun time at Freddys on Christmas


Happy Holidays! This is just a fun story about Christmas in Freddy Fazebears Pizza. Just a side note that Golden Freddy and Fredbear will be the same animatronic. Also this will be the human versions of them. Toy Bonnie will also be called BonBon. Also I am working on a Hetalia Christmas Story as well I will have that posted by at least Christmas Eve if not sooner and the latest Christmas Day. Alright I think that's everything, so onto the story.

Freddy checked the clock, it was 12 A.M. Midnight. "Finally now we can roam without a problem." Freddy closed his eyes then looked at his stage buddies. The big purple bunny had changed into a teenage boy and the big yellow chicken had changed into a teenage girl. "Hey Freddy can I wake the others or are you gonna send Foxy to wake them?" Chica asked as she hugged the dark brunettes arm. Said Brunette chuckled and patted the girls head. "Go ahead Chica just be careful around Springtrap." The blonde nodded and ran off towards the parts and services room. Bonnie shook his head and strummed his guitar. "I wonder if Marionette will be joining us this year." The purple haired teen wondered as he tuned the instrument in his hands. Foxy came out of Pirates Cove and stretched. "I highly doubt it Bonnie he hasn't joined us yet. I mean seriously it's been almost thirty years. That stupid guard is trapped in this torturous Hell with us isn't that enough? Puppet needs to get the fuck over it." Foxy said as he sat next to the bunny.

Chica came back with the toy animatronics and Springtrap. "Foxy are you bothering my older brother again?" BonBon asked as he sat in the older Bonnies lap. The four toy animatronics looked to be around thirteen or fourteen and Balloon Boy looked around ten while most others all looked eighteen. However Springtrap, The Puppet and Gold Freddy all looked to be about twenty-five. Golden Freddy looked at the blue haired preteen and the redhead teen argue over petty stuff. There wasn't much excitement in his life anymore especially since he was decommissioned. Ever since the spring lock failure that got both him and Springtrap shut down for good. Puppet went back to his prize corner to wait out this Holiday. Christmas was never a fun time for him, it just reminded him of the fun he used to have before he was murdered.

Toy Freddy followed him and said. "Hey Marionette come join us. Having some fun will be good for you. Besides I think I speak for everyone on this but we really want you there with us." The light brunette hugged the emo looking adult. The black haired adult ran his fingers through the preteen's hair and sighed. "Fine I'll join you all this Christmas." Marionette replied. Toy Freddy smiled and ran back to the others. Upon reaching the large of animatronics Toy Freddy jumped on his older counterparts back. Freddy steadied himself then glared at the toy version of himself. "Seriously Toy Freddy you nearly knocked me over." The taller brunette said. The smaller one just laughed and snuggled.

Mangle went over to the radio and turned on the Christmas music. It was nice to hear something cheerful. Foxy smirked and pulled Bonnie up onto his feet and into a dance. Bonnie laughed and kept twirled around the room with the redheaded pirate. Chica laughed and pulled Freddy into a dance as well. The four laughed and danced wildly for hours. Mangle smiled and waited for her turn to dance with her older and male counterpart. BonBon smiled at the silver haired girl and held out his hand. "Hey Mangle wanna dance while you're waiting for a turn with Foxy?" The blue haired preteen asked. She smiled and took his offered hand with a nod of her head. The duo walked onto the dance floor and started to dance. It was a slow song.

Foxy watched his younger sister with a smile. He felt bad for her since she was nothing but a take a part and put back together attraction for the toddlers. Both versions of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were always the most popular. It seemed like Foxy and Mangle were always put on the back burner. Even to the other animatronics the set of foxes were seemed as unimportant and usually didn't like talking to them. Bonnie could see that Foxy was lost deep in thought and he was getting pissed. The purple bunny had taken it upon himself to learn the signs as to when his redheaded friend was getting mad. "Foxy I don't know what you're mad about now but can you let it go till after the Holidays?" Bonnie asked. Foxy looked at his dance partner and smiled. "Fine Bonnie just for you I'll put it out of my mind." The redhead took that moment to switch partners with BonBon and pulled Mangle close. Laughing the two foxes danced away from the pair of bunnies and over to one of the tables.

Springtrap pulled Golden Freddy into a dance. The two of them had missed each other while Springtrap had been locked away in those safe rooms. Marionette looked around offered his hand to Balloon Boy. "Come on kid I'll dance with you." He smiled as BB took his hand. The moved into position and started to dance. It was pretty fun. Fun that Marionette hadn't had in a very long time. Balloon boy smiled and ran off looking for Foxy. BB loved hanging out with the pirate. Foxy was hanging out with near the security office. He was trying to get the security guard to come out and spend the Holidays with them but he wouldn't budge. "Seriously it's not like were gonna stuff him into a suit tonight." The irritated pirate said as he continued banging on the door.

Balloon Boy came over and hugged the taller teens' leg. "Hey Foxy maybe I could crawl in threw the vent and unlock the door for you?" The smaller of the two suggested. The redhead thought it over for a minute then gave thumbs up then pried the vents open. The young boy climbed into the vent and crawled towards the security office. Pushing open the grate BB climbed into the room and hit the button on the door making it slide open. Foxy was waiting on the other side and looked in. The night guard freaked out and tried to hide behind his chair. "I don't wanna stuff you in a suit today. It's Christmas we just want you to come out and celebrate it with us. There was no need to slam the door in my face. At least not today." The redhead said as he pulled the small brunette child close to him.

oxy said as he sat next to the bunny.

The guard looked around and came out from behind the chair. Leaving the office the trio headed for the main party room. "Foxy dance with me!" Bonnie called as he pulled the Fox animatronic into a fast paced dance. Toy Chica grabbed the night guard and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Dance with me night guard." The Toy Animatronic giggled. The guard smiled and pulled her in for a dance. Under the mistletoe near the show stage Springtrap was standing there with Golden Freddy. They knew what it meant to stand under the mistletoe. The two golden boys leaned in close and pressed their lips together. It wasn't the first time they kissed either. "Someone's enjoying the holiday." Freddy laughed as he came over. Golden Freddy just flipped his twin off and continued making out with the Golden Bonnie.

Mangle chuckled and dragged Toy Bonnie into a dance. "Don't step on my toes BonBon or I'll fuck you up." The white haired female threatened as she lifted her hook which glinted in the light. The blue haired pre-teen paled and nodded his head. Foxy chuckled as he watched his sister. "Man the two of you are more alike than either of you will admit." Bonnie said while slow dancing with the male pirate. Foxy chuckled. The night progressed much in the same fashion. The Night Guard even had fun for once while on the job. Six in the morning rolled around faster than anyone predicted. Being that the Pizzeria was going to be closed for the Holiday the Animatronics didn't change back and the company was paying the night watchman to stay the day.

The group laughed and played all day long. "Man I forgot how much Christmas could be. I won't forget that ever again." The puppet chuckled as he sipped his soda. Chica and Toy Chica giggled as they served the pizzas they had baked. Mangled hooked her hook wit Foxy's hook and pulled him over to her. "Foxy you piece of shit. Where's my soda I know you stole it." The white haired female accused her older brother. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie laughed. The two of them had stolen her soda and was hiding it under a party hat. They knew she'd accuse the older animatronic. Toy Chica glared at her bandmates. "Guys give it back or I'll shove pizza into your pants." Said Toy Chica. Mangle turned to the male Toys and released the redhead. Her Hook glinted in the light making them hug each other in fear. "Your soda is under the red party hat!" They yelled as they ran from the room.

Bonnie laughed and bit into his pizza. "Idiots I swear. You ok over there Foxy?" Freddy asked as he helped the pirate to his feet. The redhead nodded and took his seat next to Bonnie. Golden Freddy chuckled and said. "That girl has some spunk in her." The rest of the day passed without a problem. Even the Night Guard caught a few hour nap in his office to prepare him for his night shift. Tonight starting at Midnight things would be returning to normal. The Group of Animatronics and the Night Guard had fun this Holiday season. It was the first time in over thirty years that the Children who had been stuffed in the suits had any kind of fun at all since their untimely deaths. Smiling Freddy looked at the Camera pointed at the show stage and said with a smirk on his lips. "Merry Christmas ya filthy animal."


End file.
